Love Is A Seven Letter Word
by Teagan
Summary: SSHP--"I remembered when he told me, He told me that I was a fool for ever saying I loved him"


I remembered when he told me, He told me that I was a fool for ever saying I loved him. He said It was a crush, that it would pass. I was too young, to understand what the word meant. I told myself, that maybe he was right. Maybe Snape was right. Even though he was a greasy Bastard, he was still smart.   
  
I tried to kiss Snape once, he froze , didn't move. I brushed my lips gently across his, and he barely breathed. But I didn't love him. Snape told me I didn't love him.  
  
Whenever I was alone with Snape, he always was cocky, and mean, and he never once thanked me for helping him clean up his potion messes. But I didn't care. I guess I sort of liked being in his company.   
  
I used to sit with Snape and watch him make potions, but now I mostly clean his room, and then drink tea with him. Sometimes I ask Snape to read me a book about his favorite potions. When he says yes, I smile and sit by him on a stool , listening to every word the man says, memorizing the sound of each word against my ears.   
  
Snape said I was a fool.  
  
But then one day, As I was dusting, Snape kissed me. Just a small kiss, on the nape of my neck. I shivered, but stood perfectly still not wanting to ruin the moment. Snape sighed against my neck and pressed his lips there once more before moving to the ingredients cabinet for more supplies. I kept dusting, acting like nothing had happened, but my heart was beating a million miles per hour.   
  
One day as we sat reading and talking about Potions I leaned across Snape's Lap and kissed him. This time I wasn't called or fool, or smirked at. Snape kissed me back. He wasn't the best kisser, but then again neither was I. Our noses bumped and my glasses scrapped his cheek a few times, before I took them off.   
  
Snape said that loving someone meant giving them your whole being. I didn't really understand. How could you give your , your whole being?   
  
I sat watching the fire crackle , pretending to read a book, when Snape fell into the room bleeding. My heart caught in my throat.   
  
Snape groaned and tried to stand. The death eaters had punished him for a failed mission. Snape told me to get out, but I couldn't leave him.   
  
Snape told me one bad thing about love is that, they become your world. But thats okay, because I didn't Love Snape. He told me so.   
  
Snape woke up the next day, and made Potions and had tea with me like nothing had happen. Like he didn't almost die. I asked him to read to me, but he said no. I looked up and he met me eyes. I wanted to kiss him, but the next thing I knew, he was telling me he was going to bed and that I should leave.   
  
Snape said that if I was in love with him, All I would know was him, and all I would think about was him. Snape said I never really thought about anything because I was so thick headed. So I didn't love Snape .   
  
I kissed Snape the next time I saw him. He growled and pushed me away, demanding I tell him what I was thinking. I told him, I was thinking I didn't love you, sir. Then Snape kissed me. Hard. But our noses didn't bump, my glasses didn't grind against his cheek, we fit perfectly together, because we didn't love each other, Love only made things stupid and complicated.   
  
Snape said he hated me.   
  
I kissed Snape the day before the war , and he kissed me too. My stomach clenched, and my eyes burned with pointless tears. My mouth tried to form bitter words. But Snape just kissed me.   
  
Snape said we would read again when this fight was over. I asked if we could have tea too, ad sit by the fire. Snape just rolled his eyes and kissed me again.   
  
Snape never loved me, thats what he said.   
  
I killed the Dark Lord , and I watched Snape die. I ran to him, wanting to save him, but he died before he hit the ground. Albus said he died the way he wanted to, but all I could think , was good thing I didn't love him.   
  
I woke up one night, rolling over to grab Snape, to kiss him, but he wasn't there. My stomach ached, I ran to bathroom and vomited. I looked in the mirror, and saw tear marks on my cheeks. Tears for Snape. Tears for the man , I didn't even love.   
  
I asked Hermione what love was. She said love , Is something pure you never let go of, and over years it will grow.   
  
I asked the headmaster, what love was, he said, love is a feeling that can not be described in words alone.   
  
I asked Remus what love was, he said love was a feeling you get ,when you want to be with someone forever.   
  
Snape told me once I was a fool, A fool because I said I loved him, when I didn't. My stomach hurts. I can't sleep, all I think about is you , Snape. But he does not hear, because he is dead, and he denies that I did loved him.   
  
I don't need to ask anyone what love is anymore because now I know now. Love Is Forever. 


End file.
